Queen Nevilen of Hoth
by EleanorRigby2
Summary: Nevilen is a Queen stuck in an unsatifying marriage with Bail Organa of Alderaan, but when her world is destroyed she comes to a crossroad between duty and love.
1. The First Meeting Between Nevilen and Pa...

Thank you for coming to read my little fanfic. Before for you read I have to say that all the Known Star Wars characters belong to the wonderful George Lucas. Characters such as Nevilen, Cestra, Doram, Dorian, etc...belong to me. This is just the first chapter of the story and I hope you all like it. ~Eleanor  
  
The pilot of the Nubian ship read his scans, "we've entered Hoth's lower atmosphere, my lady, we should arrive at Naros City in a couple of minutes."  
  
Senator Amidala watched as her ship weave through the clouds then flew directly at a narrow passage in a mountain range. The pilot flew the ship into a small cave and then down a steep, poorly lit passage. Suddenly the passage became horizontal, and the ship coasted into a bright hanger, where the ship landed next to a cruiser.  
  
The Senator gracefully walked along the corridors followed by her ladies and guards. The Prime Minister of Hoth walked with her, explaining some details.  
  
"Her royal Highness, Nevilen already sends her apologizes Senator. Her daughter will not be present for the meeting."  
  
"I hope she is not ill."  
  
"Oh," he shook his head, "No, not Princess Cestra."  
  
He hesitats, "You see, she's run off again."  
  
"She's run away?"  
  
"Oh nothing like that, I'm sure the princess is somewhere in the City, but she's forgotten what day it is, and she's forgotten her communicator again."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Also, her Royal Highness' mother is still very ill and bed-ridden, so my lady may not be present on your arrival at the palace, but with come as quickly as possible when summoned."  
  
"I hope her mother returns to health shortly."  
  
"As does all of Hoth, your majesty."  
  
They climbed a path of stairs that were framed by two flowing streams of crystal blue water.  
  
The Prime Minister proudly smiled, "Our water is the purist in the Republic, the heat generated by the underground cities melts the snow, and the water flows through a system of purifiers and brings it down to us. Also Naros City has the cleanest air, due to the concentrated of water and plant-life creating a perfect cycle with the citizens. I dare to say that if the citizens of Coruscant took a breathe of Hoth's air, they would die from a heart-attack."  
  
"The lighting in here seems so natural, how is it done?"  
  
"Through a chain of ice crystals and mirrors that reflect sunlight from outside the caves down into our cities that reflect upon the glassy surface of the cities' ceilings, which explains the tone of the sky."  
  
"It is truly amazing."  
  
"The Hoth civilization is one of the oldest in Republic, we've had plenty of time to improve life on this block of ice. Can you imagine that my great ancestors used to live on the planet's surface? The bitter cold could kill a man. By creating this underground world, we were able to live longer and healthier lives than ever imagined."  
  
"I've heard that a human who lives on Hoth can live up to three times longer than one on any other planet."  
  
"It is true that our lives are extended much longer than others, but the human body can only hold itself together for so long. After a time a person must die, because there is nothing left to do. The average life span of a Hothling is 145 years of age."  
  
"That's incredible."  
  
He laughs, "I'm 75."  
  
Amidala looks stunned, "75? But Prime Minister, you don't look a day over 40."  
  
"One of the benefits of living so far from the sun, the rays do not affect our appearance much, and the air and water keep us healthy."  
  
They walk through giant palace doors. The Prime Minister calls over the nearest guard, "tell Queen Nevilen that Senator Amidala of Naboo has arrived."  
  
Just as the guard turns to head up the marble stair case, a woman in a flowing gown begins her silent ascend. To call her woman seems inaccurate for she hardly appears to be 20, and the only place that shows her age is her eyes. Her dress is a deep red that is tight on her torso but fills below the waist. She wears a cape that billows out behind her arms and trails several feet behind her and is strangely wide. Her hair is smoothly pulled up into a mass of curls that fills her small elegant crown. She smiles at the Guard.  
  
"Thank you, Doram," he bows to her and she adds politely, "would you go and see if you can find my daughter, she seems to have gone off to play."  
  
"Of course, your highness."  
  
"I would guess that she's either in the Tullian Square or the Marque Fields, either place I'm sure Darian is with her."  
  
"That was my guess too, I'll try to contact him."  
  
"Thank you again, Doram," she bows slightly to him, indicating he can leave. She then turned to Senator Amidala.  
  
"I'm so pleased to finally meet you in person, Senator."  
  
"As am I, your highness."  
  
"Please, I would expect someone who has shared such power as I possess to call me, Nevilen, and in time, Nev," she laughs, "of course, we've been corresponding and working on this debate now for months, so I suppose Nev would work."  
  
"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with calling someone with your grace and presence by such a name," quickly Amidala added, "yet. As for myself, call me Padme."  
  
"Such a unique name, two things I have always loved about Naboo, it's beautiful landscapes and it's mysterious names, but I guess I should add it's delightfully polite people."  
  
"Thank you," Amidala slightly fidgets with her hands.  
  
"You seem to be distracted by something, have I offended you?"  
  
"No, your-I mean Nevilen, I'm just a little nervous."  
  
"No," Nevilen shook her head.  
  
Taken back Padme, "no?"  
  
"No," Nevilen lightly laughed, "you're not nervous, you're anxiety...and not about the up coming debate at the Senate, you wish to return to Naboo before...ohhh."  
  
Amidala blushes.  
  
"There's someone waiting for you back home."  
  
"Well, he understands that this is very important-"  
  
"Now, now Padme, above all things in this galaxy, nah universe, love is the most important thing. It is the very heart of all things that hold the Republic and our existence."  
  
"But he understands-"  
  
"And I understand how much one can desire to be with someone so far away that their heart cries in such pain that sometimes it is difficult to sleep or simply breathe."  
  
Senator Amidala suddenly could see the 45 year old woman standing before her as she relieved more of her soul than she ever imagined a Queen would.  
  
"If you left now, you could be at Naboo in two days, giving you a day with your love, and you could still make it to the Senate in time."  
  
"Do you think it's wise for us not to prepare together?"  
  
"We've been discussing this matter for months now, we know where we stand on the issues, I don't see any reason for you to have to remain here before the debates."  
  
Amidala smiled widely, "Thank you so much, I've been wanting to see him so much-"  
  
"I can sense my dear, you nearly cause a stab to my heart with your very presence."  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot that you regulate emotions-"  
  
"Oh dear that's not what we do, for we can't stop someone from being sad, we merely regulate those who lean a little to far to the dark side of the Force," she laughs, "my husband thinks it's silly for us to base our government on the Force, but if it were not for the Jedi's the Republic would have collapse long ago." (in a galaxy far far away)  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with basing a government on something as powerful and clear as the force."  
  
"Well, my husband also doesn't understand why a government needs an army to protect its people, and I fear that in time, he may regret diminishing Alderaan's army."  
  
"The sad thing about that is that you may be correct. The way the Republic is diminshing. My greatest fear is that the Jedi Council will not be able to proctect us someday."  
  
Nevilen shook her head slightly, "The War has taken so many lives...but lets not dwell on sorrows, it does not the suit the heart. Besides time never stands still for lovers, especially the young, so you be on your way."  
  
"I feel like I'm not being honorable by leaving-"  
  
"You are leaving by request from your heart, and I'm not offended in the least. There are some things left for me to do before my trip to Coruscant...though first I must find that mischievous daughter of mine."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find her."  
  
"Yes, she'll come home as soon as she needs money or something, well safe be your journey, and give him my best wishes."  
  
"And you have ours," Amidala bowed, "I pray that your mother returns to health shortly."  
  
Sadly, "don't waste such things on an old woman prepared to die, but use them for the Jedi Council, they need all the help they can get."  
  
Amidala bowed again, "Certainly, good bye, Nevilen."  
  
Bowing back, "Good bye young Padme, I will see you on Coruscant."  
  
Nevilen waited until Amidala and her guards were out of view, and turned to the Prime Minister.  
  
"Sir Perciveaslie, tell my daughter that I wish to see her the moment she gets back."  
  
"Of course, your majesty."  
  
As she walked away from the palace, Amidala spoke with her captain, "She must have the most romantic live with ideology like that."  
  
The captain agrees, "Bail is very lucky to have married her."  
  
OCC: And that concludes the first chapter...hope you liked it enough to check back for the second chapter. Please review, thanks! 


	2. A Frustrated Princess

Outside in the city, on the skirts of the Marque Field, by the flowing fountains, sat Princess Cestra. She's wearing simple white dress and bright blue "cape-like thingie." Her strawberry-blonde hair is hanging loosely, and she plays with a small flower. She is absently watching some local children play a sport in the field.  
  
"I'm tired of my life," she sighs, "I get so bored every day it's ridiculus, it does not matter if I'm on Hoth or Alderaan, it's always the same."  
  
"You have no reason to complain, your highness. You sleep in the best bed with the silkiest of sheets, you eat the most delicous food, you get what you want unless your mother or father is in a mood, and you have nothing to fear, except for those horrible dress gowns for special occassions."  
  
Cestra laughs, "You're not taking me seriously."  
  
"How am I suppose to take you seriously? You are the silliest girl in the entire galaxy."  
  
She throws the flower at him, "I am not, and how dare you insult the Princess of two Planets-"  
  
"Oh that's right I forgot to much the most spoiled as well."  
  
"Darian please listen to me, no one else does."  
  
"You know I listen to you, there's nothing better to do when I'm suppose to guard you all day."  
  
"Well, you're the only one then. Just two months ago, my parents threw a huge festival celebrating my 16th Birthday, but now they behave like I am still a small child."  
  
"You constantly whine like one, what do you expect?"  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I guess the feeling's mutral then."  
  
"Oh go away."  
  
"You would cry your pretty eyes out if I ever left you."  
  
"I would not."  
  
"Yes, you would," holding the flower up to her, "now your highness, if you weren't princess, what would you do?"  
  
"I would become a Jedi Knight."  
  
Dorian laughs so loud that the children glance at them.  
  
"Oh, you are impossible."  
  
"And you are a joke."  
  
"Dorian!"  
  
The two look across the field to Doram who is signaling to his communicator. Dorian quickly grabs his and turns it on.  
  
"Sorry, Commander."  
  
"Make me walk all the way across the city-"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"The Queen demands to see the Princess now."  
  
"We are our way."  
  
"Like hell-"  
  
"Must I remind you every time that I take orders from your mother before I take orders from you."  
  
"I want to see the end of the game."  
  
"They are not even playing correctly and no one is keeping score and your mother will be absolutely-"  
  
"Oh fine fine," she stood up as Dorian began to walk away. She notices the water in the fountains. She dips her hand in it, and studies it in her palm.  
  
In the palace, Nevilen stare out the window beside her mother's bed. A concern look crosses her face.  
  
An old croaky voice, "What is it, my dear?"  
  
"Something's wrong...something's about to happen..." 


	3. Evacuation

"Dorian!" Cestra jogged up to him, "Get those children to go home, we must return to the palace immediately."  
"What is it?"  
Ignoring the question, "Doram! Alert the city, get the people inside their homes!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Something's happening on the surface," Cestra yelled at him as she ran with Dorian at her foot-fall, "look at the water!"  
Doram looked over at one of the man-made creeks. The water was turning black.   
  
"You worry me so, when you look like that."  
Nevilen had closed her eyes. She grabbed her throat and choked back tears.  
Trying to pull herself up in the bed, "Nevie, what is it?"  
"Oh mother, the city...Litha come here now and help her majesty pack."  
A young hand-maiden ran in, "What?"  
"Pack her things quickly, child," Nevilen rushed out of the room to one of the guards, "Daelio, stay with my mother at all cost and see that she leaves the city safely."  
"Yes, your highness."  
"Get your men to their ships, something's happening on the surface, and get a few of your men to help with the evacuation."  
"Evacuation, ma'am?"  
"You heard me, don't like the people waste their time by carrying things, fill every available ship, and get them out of the cities."  
"But-"  
"Do not question me, Daelio and hurry."  
He bows and races over to another guard.  
Nevilen runs to her room, a hand maiden by her side. Nevilen changes from her dress and cape to some black traveling clothes. She notices her hand maiden looks ready to cry.  
"Coraul, you don't have to stay by me,"  
Bravely the girl says, "It is my duty."  
Nevilen goes and hugs the child, "I want you to return your family, make sure they get on a transport immediately, alright."  
She nods.  
"Whatever happens, Coraul, I want you to know you did your duty well," she kisses her on the forehead, "now, hurry."  
Coraul nods, but asks, "What about Cestra?"  
As if on que, Doram appears at the door, "Your highness-"  
"Where is Cestra?"  
"She's on her way from the Marque Fields-"  
"You shoudl have stay with her."  
"Dorian is with her, as it is his duty to protect her, as it is mine to protect you."  
"I do not need protect, I need my daughter," realizes Coraul is still beside her, "hurry up, child, go."  
Coraul runs out of the room.  
Nevilen slides her small crown into a sling bag, with some other items, "Find my daughter now-"  
Just then the entire city shakes in a rumble, screams erupt in the air.  
Nevilen stops packing and marches out of her room, "I'm sorry for my rashness Doram, you are right, Dorian will get my daughter to safety, but I still do not need your protect. My people need your protect. As I have already told your commander, I want ships in the air, attacking what is on the surface. I need you to take a fleet and make sure that the transport are able to get into space, understood?"  
Doram bows, "Yes, Nevilen."  
"Thank you, Doram."  
"I'll see you shortly then?"  
Nevilen smiles, "Honestly, I'm not sure."  
"Well, I am." 


	4. The Last Transport

As soon as the fighters had gone into the air, transports followed them. Nevilen walks through the nosy, busy streets, as the city reaches a state of total choas. She screams out Cestra's name, searching every street. People race pass her running for the cities' hangers. The roar of engines, and the explosions on the surface, make a tremous noise. Bits of the ceiling begin to fall, cover the city in dirt that rises into the air.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Cestra?" She turns around, "where are you?"  
  
"Over here."  
  
Through the thick dust, Nevilen makes her way to her daughter's location.  
  
"We must hurry back to the palace," Nevilen says over the noise.  
  
"Your majesty, there isn't time," Dorian points toward the hangers, "there are few transports left."  
  
"How can that be?"  
  
"We went passed them moments ago, hoping to find you," Cestra explains, "We should've known you wouldn't leave."  
  
"I cannot leave without your grandmother, we must go back for her."  
  
They turn to go back as a large portion of the ceiling collapses. It crashes onto the palace, which is soon an erupted fire. The smoke begins to cover the ceiling, making it more and more dark.  
  
"Your majesty, there is nothing we can do," Dorian takes Nevilen, who is ashen, by the arm, "we must get you to safety."  
  
"Mother, please, come."  
  
Nevilen looks at Cestra, and then nods to Dorian. The three run towards the nearest hangers.  
  
"Dorian, you must join the rest of the Hoth Warriors in the fighter, hurry to your ship."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." He runs off toward another hanger.  
  
The ceiling begins to crumble all around them. More fires are started. They are cut off both directions, leaving one hanger accessible. Inside the hanger, there is only one man, and one ship left. The pilot is loading a container aboard. They run up to him.  
  
"Sir, please allow us to ride aboard your ship."  
  
"I don't have room."  
  
"Please, it is only me and my daughter."  
  
"Look, I can't."  
  
"You would rather have it that we die?"  
  
"I don't want you to die, but I don't have the room."  
  
Nevilen looks bewildered, "How can you-please, sir, take my daughter at least."  
  
"Miss-"  
  
"Please, I do not often beg, but I can not bare to see her die, please take her."  
  
A small boy comes out the ship, "Come on, dad, let's go."  
  
The pilot looks from his son back to Nevilen and Cestra.  
  
He sighs, "Alright, but mind you, I don't know where you'll sit."  
  
"We'll manage."  
  
They follow him onto the cruiser. Nevilen stops as the door shuts behind her and the pilot heads for the cabin. She looks all around. The ship is full of frighten children, who weakly smile at Nevilen and Cestra.  
  
Quietly, "Cestra, try to find a spot for you to sit, and hold on."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
Nevilen carefully walks through the children into the cabin, where the pilot and his son are working on take off.  
  
"God bless you."  
  
"Don't say that just yet, I still haven't got us out of here."  
  
"A ship full of innocent and purity, with a benovlent pilot would never be shot down."  
  
"If you're right, then I guess you picked the right ship, sister."  
  
The boy smiles at her, "I would hold on to something, miss."  
  
She nods and clutches a bar on the wall. The ship lurches into the air and flies into space. 


	5. Nevilen's Decision

On the brinks of the Hoth Solar System, Amidala watched in tears, as the Federation and Allie ships destroyed the surface of the ice planet.  
  
"We should help them."  
  
"My lady, I have already explain that our ship is not capable of doing so, and we are not going to place you in that danger."  
  
"But-"  
  
"My lady, the Hoth Warriors are some of the best in the Republic, they are doing all they can do, and our assistance would be more of a nuisance than help. Right now, the best thing for us is to return to Naboo."  
  
Amidala shakes her head, "I want to help."  
  
"In that case, perhaps we should go to Coruscant."  
  
"My lady, I think he is right."  
  
"If I cannot help...I want to go to Naboo."  
  
The captain nods, "Right away then, my lady."  
  
The Cruiser whipped through space, right past the intial blockade. Nevilen smiled. They were almost free.  
  
"I told you that-"  
  
The ship rocked.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A tractor beam, we're being pulled into a ship. You appear to have spoken too soon."  
  
"I said that we would not be shot down, I did not say anything about a tractor beam."  
  
The pilot got up from his seat, along with his son. He walked out of the cabin.  
  
"Oh big difference, miss."  
  
"There is a big difference, and why are you not trying to get away."  
  
"There's no way in hell that this ship can break out of that tractor beam, so in times like this-" he knelt down, "we hide." He pulled up a panel of the floor.  
  
He motioned to the children, "Come on now, hurry."  
  
One by one the children quickly climbed under the floor.  
  
Nevilen shocked and impressed.  
  
"You're a smuggler?"  
  
"Nah, I just love lots of secret compartments."  
  
The last two children, Cestra and the son, jumped into the compartment.  
  
The son looks up, "Dad, there's no more room."  
  
"Nonsense there's always more room."  
  
"No he's right," Cestra says, "You'll be lucky to fit one more-" her voice trails looking up at her mother then to the pilot.  
  
"Well, miss better get down there."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You get down there."  
  
"Now I'm not about to let a lady get-"  
  
"Get down there, now, we're running out of time."  
  
"But miss-"  
  
"Look at the situation logically, I can not fly this ship, but you can."  
  
"I don't like leaving you-"  
  
"Sir, please, I need you to take my daughter safely to her father."  
  
The pilot looks down at Cestra.  
  
"If you get her safely to Coruscant in the arms of her father, he will pay you more money than you can use in a life time."  
  
"But, your highness-" one of the children cry.  
  
"Who are you?" The pilot asks.  
  
Nevilen shakes her head, "just get my daughter to Coruscant."  
  
The ship jumps as it lands aboard the other ship.  
  
"Quickly." 


End file.
